The Stars that Connect us
by bluevolleyball
Summary: Kazumi goes to a music school with Utau, she has a pretty normal life except for the fact the she's a prodigy, she works for Easter, and her enemies are the guardians. Not so normal now huh? (sorry my grammar is bad, it's not one of my virtues)
1. Characters

Characters

Kazumi

Age: 13

School: The Music School for talented young students. (Don't judge!)

Status: Popular because who wouldn't want to be friends with a prodigy? To bad Kazumi turned them all down. Only talks to boys and a few girls.

Shugo Chara: Haya and Wakana

Family: Mom (dead), Dad (dead), twin Katsu , older brothers Toshi, and Rento

Life so far: After Kazumi's mom and dad died her family has been living with their grandparents. They own a music shop that sells and repairs instruments. The top of the building is their home, and the bottom is the store. Her grandma is very ill and her grandpa works hard in the store. Since non of her brothers know how to cook, Kazumi cooks, cleans, and shops. Sometimes Katsu helps her, while Toshi and Rento helps their grandpa in the store. Sometimes Kazumi likes to go to the park to play for the people there an sometimes Utau goes with her to sing.

Friends: Utau

Personality: Playful and immature when around friends and family. Cold, serious when around enemies, and shy when around people who don't know her.

Talents: Can play any instrument ever made, and plays volleyball really well.

Reason for working for Easter: I'll tell you in the story

Looks: has long black hair that goes up to her hips. Has bright blue eyes. Doesn't like to up her hair down, so she mostly wears it in a low ponytail, or low pigtails.

Main instruments: Saxophone, flute, trumpet, guitar, piano, and violin

Main sport: Volleyball

Reason for wanting the Embryo: "I wish everything would be the same before my parents died,"

other things you should know: Kazumi has a scar on her right shoulder from the car crash that never healed. She doesn't really like talking about her past. Only Utau knows about her past so far...

Haya

Has the same personality as Kazumi even when they met the guardians. Haya loves to have fun, even in the most serious situations. You can find her almost always holding a volleyball. She wears a volleyball uniform with kneepads, ankle supports, and wristbands.

Haya was born from Kazumi's love for sports, but sadly Kazumi is too busy with cooking, and working for Easter, that she barley gets any chance to practice or join any school sports teams. Only 20 minutes or less after school in the Seiyo academy school grounds with Katsu.

When they Character change Kazumi gets blue sport wristbands and Kazumi joins in the sport that she wishes she could join in. If not join in the game then she shows her inner character to people other than her friends and family. This usually gets Katsumi into trouble.

Character transformation: athletic Tune

Powers/Moves: Hitter's beat

The Volleyball surrounds the X eggs to get them confused, then the volleyball sends out mini volleyballs, and when the volleyball hits the X egg, it purifies the egg.

Skyboard

Its a skateboard that can fly (like Sky Jack)

Wakana

Wakana was born from Kazumi's love for music and wanting people to enjoy her music. Her personality is a bit like Haya, only she's a bit more serious.

When they character Change Kazumi gets a necklace that has a treble clef on it. The character change doesn't really impact Kazumi's personality the only thing that changes is that she has her saxophone.

Wakana wears a dress that is blue with little frills at the ends and a bow that surrounds her waist. there's a treble clef necklace around her neck and she also carries a saxophone.

Character Transformation: Musical Tune

Powers/Moves: Sweet Melody

When Kazumi plays the saxophone, her opponents fall asleep and when a music note hits one of the X eggs then it purifies it. This move works well with other interments as well.

Awakening Notes

This move is an attack one, it can hurt the opponent only if Kazumi puts lots of power into it. (usually she doesn't)

Katsu

Age: 13 (only 10 seconds older than Katsumi)

School: Music school

Status: popular with all the girls. (makes some boys jealous)

Shugo Chara: Hoshi

Family: mom(dead) dad(dead) Kazumi (twin) Toshi (brother) Rento (brother)

Life so far: Helps out in the bakery next door. he's good friends with the owner, Rei. Sometimes he helps Kazumi with her jobs at home.  
Katsu doesn't approve of Katsumi working for Easter.

Friends: Josh and Hotaka

Personality: serious, but sometimes playful. When it comes to protecting Kazumi he gets very serious and violent (don't worry, its only threats.)

Talents: knows everything about space. Katsu likes to go to the roof to stargaze, sometimes Kazumi joins him.

Looks: has black hair with a few bangs covering his eyes.(I was imaging Kirito in SAO) he has black eyes. (Katsu got his eyes from their father and Kazumi got her blue ones from their mother)

Main instrument: Trumpet and guitar

Main sport: Soccer

Things you should know: Katsu also has a scar from crash but it's not as visible as Katsumi's scar. It's on his left leg.

Hoshi

He is more playful than Katsu but gets serious when something bad/important happens. Hoshi wears astronaut boots and he always floats around in the air other than that he just wears regular clothes. (I don't know what an astronomer is suppose to look like...)

Hoshi was born form Katsu's love for space and the stars and to protect his family.

When they Character change Katsu gets the astronaut boots that Hoshi has, so Katus can also float in the air/jump really high.

Character transformation: Star Jump

Powers/Moves: Time space

This move spends black things and stars to surround the opponent or X egg and purifies the X egg while it's an attack on the opponents.

star knife

It's a Kanata blade

Toshi

Age: 17

school: unknown (to lazy to make up a school)

Status: The genius in the school.

Dream: wants to become an engineer.

Family: Mom (dead) dad (dead) Kazumi (younger sister) Katsu (younger brother) Rento (older brother)

Life so far: Helps out in the music store with Rento. Toshi sometimes helps Kazumi and Katsu with their homework.

Friends: Unknown

Personality: mature. Thinks he's all mighty and superior.

Talents: He's really smart and knows a lot about engineering.

Looks: He has brown hair and black eyes, and he wears glasses.

Main instrument: Piano

Main sport: basketball (don't judge him by his looks...)

Rento

Age: 24

Job: Working in the music store and coaching volleyball in the gym

Status: Is known fro his great volleyball playing skills

Job: works in the music store and coaches volleyball in the gym

Family: Mom (dead) dad (dead) Kazumi (younger sister) Katsu (younger brother) Toshi (younger brother)

Things to know: Rento lost his left arm in the car crash, so he has a fake arm. This is part of the reason why Kazumi wants to get the Embryo  
(before the crash he was going to play for Japan's volleyball team)

Life so far: Rento takes care of all the house bills and the order for new musical instruments.

Friends: all too busy with volleyball

Personality: He's serious but likes to play spots with his younger siblings. Especially volleyball with Kazumi. Sometimes playful

Talents: good at running the house

Looks: has brown hair and blue eyes

Main instrument: violin

Main sport: Volleyball


	2. The Accident

The Accident

"Hey mom! When do we get there?" asked I literately bouncing in my seat.

"In about 10 minutes," answered my mom while looking at her watch.

"I can't wait!" smiled Katsu putting his book down. I quickly scanned the inside of the car. Mom and dad were in the front, Toshi and Rento were in the middle, and Katsu and I were in the very back.

We were going to my music competition that I have been practicing for 2 months, finally all my hard work will be paid off. Since I'm a really good saxophone player, my mom and dad signed me up for the age 17-20 age group. My brother Katsu is going to participate too, but in the age 10-12 age group. Rento and Toshi are just going to watch.

"Oh my god!" yelled my mom

"Mom? What's wrong?" asked Rento

"N-nothing, I thought I saw a fly," says my mother still staring at the road wide-eyed. I exchanged a look with Katsu and I could tell by his facial expression that he also thought mom was lying.

"Jun, how did they find us?" asked my mother to my father in a trembling voice.

"I don't know," answered my father in a brisk, hurried manner.

"Kids, promise me that you will always smile and think positively," said my mom while looking behind her shoulder. We all nod.

"where's this gushy stuff coming from?" grumbled Toshi.

"Soon we will tell you, but not right now," said dad. But then a car came out of nowhere and stopped right in front of our car my dad screeched to a stop, but since we were on a highway it didn't work out. The car flipped onto it's side and started spinning really fast. I heard Rento screaming in pain and my mom and dad fighting to try to make the car stop. Toshi made no sound what so ever while Katsu fell on top of me. When the car slowed to a stop I felt my left arm throbbing like crazy and I saw blood gushing out of Rento's left arm. Toshi's glasses were cracked and Katsu was holding onto my arm for dear life. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled past my older brother to where mom and dad lay unmoving.

"Mom? Dad?" I called softy. My dad had a lot of blood pooling out of his head while my mom's forehead was covered with shattered glass. Slowly my mom opened her eyes.

"Kazumi," she said weakly.

"Yes?" I asked with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you, and I'll be with you the whole time no matter what," she replied while whipping the tears off my cheeks. I nodded. "Smile," I slowly cracked a smile and my mom also smiled before she closed her eyes for the last time.

"NOO!MOM!WAKE UP!" I yelled with even more tears streaming down my cheeks. "Mom," I said after a while stroking her cheeks. Sirens started ringing in my ears, and I glanced at my mom and dad one more time before I was taken away.


	3. the beginning of everything

Hey! Minako here!

You guys tell me if there's any grammar issues ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep _

Kazumi groaned as she sat up and turned the alarm clock off. She yawned and took a peek at the sleeping Katsu. Slowly she got out of bed to put on her uniform, careful not to wake up her brother. 6 a.m. Kazumi quickly runs downstairs to get started on breakfast. After a while the fresh smell of pancakes filed the room.

"Smells good," stated a gruff voice

"Good morning grandpa!" called Kazumi as he sat down. "Would you like some tea?" Her grandpa nodded while Kazumi quickly finished pouring the juice to fire up the kettle.

"Good morning Grandpa, Kazumi!" muttered a sleepy voice.

"Ah, Katsu! I was just about to call you!" says Kazumi. "Mind if you put these pancakes on the table?" Katsu nodded and went into the kitchen to help.

"Toshi! Rento!" yelled Kazumi as she went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" yelled Rento as she hurried back to the kitchen.

"Gezz! You woke me up!" grumbled Toshi as the two brothers appeared in the kitchen.

"Toshi, can you take this tea to grandpa please?" she asked, handing a warm cup to her older brother. Toshi sighed but walked out of the kitchen.

"Good morning little sis!" smiled Rento as he ruffled Kazumi's hair.

"Hey Rento! Mind sitting down? I'll be there in a minute," says Kazumi, taking off her apron. He nodded and walked out of the Kitchen. "You too!" she said to Katsu. He rolled his eyes but obeyed. After everyone left, Kazumi ran up stairs to her bedroom. She scanned the room and spotted the two eggs on her studying table and stuffed them inside her book bag. She grabbed her Saxophone case and went downstairs to eat.

"Thank you! What took you so long?" grumbled Toshi as Kazumi sat down. She shrugged and continued to eat her pancakes.

"Katsu, what time is it?" asked Kazumi with a mouthful of food.

"7:20," he replied.

"I better get going! Utau is going to be here soon," Kazumi yelped as she quickly finished eating. "Rento, would you mind cleaning up the dishes? Oh, and can you just make a sandwich or something for lunch?" Rento nodded.

"Why do you have to leave so early?" asked her grandpa.

"There's rehearsal for the concert tomorrow," answered Kazumi. "Your lunches are on the counter!" she said while picking up her stuff.

"Have fun! And don't forget to stop by the bakery!" yelled Rento.

"Yeah!" shouted Kazumi as she disappeared down the stairs to the music store. When she got down, Utau was already there siting on a piano bench. "Good morning Utau!" smile Kazumi as Utau stood up.

"Good morning! Ready to go?" she asked. Kazumi nodded and flipped the closed sign to an open sign before heading down the street with Utau.

"So how's it going with Easter?" asked Utau

"They made me study every single guardian. I feel like a stalker," Kazumi moaned. Utau smiled and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Are Haya and Wakana awake yet?" asked a tiny voice.

"Hey El, Il," greeted Kazumi and opened her book bag as two shugo charas floated out.

"Yo!" exclaimed Haya holding out a peace sign

"Hello El, Il," says Wakana.

"Good morning Haya, Wakana," says Utau

"Hi!" they both said at the same time. Kazumi watched as the Shugo Charas started a conversation.

"Look the bakery," Utau pointed out. Kazumi nodded and they both walked into the store.

"Hello Rei-senpai!" called Kazumi as they walked up to the counter.

"Kazumi! Utau! There you are! I've been wondering when you two would show up!" said Rei-senpai while holding out a paper bag.

"Thank you Senpai," smiled Kazumi.

"Oh! Make sure you stop by on her way home from school because I have a special tea that will make you grandma feel better," says Rei-senpai. Kazumi nodded

"See you later!" and walked out with Utau.

"Oh that reminds me, hows your grandma doing?" asked Utau.

"She's still really weak and can barely move. Grandpa wants her to go to the hospital but she talks about things like wanting to die in this house and not a hospital or something like that. Katsu thinks she lost her mind,"says Kazumi while shaking her head.

"Sounds intense," muttered El

"Not really," shrugged Haya

"Il thinks she is close to her end!" she called

"Il!" scolded Utau.

"No, that's ok," says Kazumi softly.

"Look!" says Wakana pointing to a huge building that looks like a castle.

"Seiyo academy!" gasped Il.

"Stupid rich school! Come on!" muttered Utau as she started running.

"Bad idea to challenge me to a race..." warned Kazumi as she quickly caught up to Utau. She smirked and started running faster, but Kazumi easily beat her as the school's gates came to view.

"You...Win..." panted Utau.

"Like always..." uttered Kazumi. The two girls started to walk towards the front doors of the school when...

"Look! It's Utau and Kazumi! The two prodigies!" yelled a person then everyone stopped talking at looked towards them.

"Care for another race?" whispered Utau. Kazumi nodded and the two of them raced inside the building. After a while of running, the girls found themselves standing in front of the auditorium where the rehearsal was happening

"Wakana, Haya, I think you should go back into the bag," whispered Kazumi. The two charas nodded and quickly flew into Kazumi's bag. Utau nodded to her charas signaling for them to do the same. Then Kazumi pushed open the door, and bright lights filled their vision. After they adjusted to the light the two girls saw that all 10 students were there already.

"Utau-chan! Kazumi-chan! There you are!" shouted their music teacher. "Get to your spots and we will start!" Utau took center stage while I picked up my guitar.

"One, two, three, and start!" yelled Utau and they all started playing their instruments. There was a guy on drums, a girl on bass guitar, a another girl on the keyboard, and Kazumi on guitar, while Utau sung. The music started playing Meikyu Butterfly (The one Utau composed)

Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
fushigi na yoru maiorita  
ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU

tsuki akari wo se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO  
kocchi e oide to hohoende temaneki

yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
tenshi no furi de samayoi  
taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
ikiba no nai ai no kakera

nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
shiawase na yume o mite iru no  
hoshizora ni KISU o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda BATAFURAI  
jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

kagami no naka no omokage wa  
nakimushi datta ano koro  
dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
nobashita kami wo hodoita

mune wo shimetsukeru amai FUREGURANSU  
yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru  
kotoba wo nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda BATAFURAI  
itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi

sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no SUTOORII  
unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo  
kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda BATAFURAI  
negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

When the song ended the music teacher clapped her hands. "That was wonderful!" she called still clapping. "Now, Kazumi-chan will do her solo," Everyone got off the stage while Kazumi switched to her saxophone. Soon the sound of a saxophone filled the room. It was a soft, sad melody with tiny bits of crescendo in it. By the time Kazumi was done the music teacher had tears streaming down her face. "Very nice, as always Maki-san," whimpered Luna-sensei as she dried her tears. Kazumi smiled and got off the stage to sit next to Utau in the audience. They watched as the other students started practicing their own solos of parts. _Ring!_ sang the bell.

"That's all for today! Make sure you practice at home to be ready for the concert tomorrow!" shouted Luna-sensei as the students filed out of the auditorium. Kazumi and Utau quickly said goodbye to each other and went to their separate classes.

"That was a great practice!" squeaked Haya as she and Wakana appeared from Kazumi's bag.

"Yeah, it was." Kazumi agreed as she continued walking to her class. When she got there, she quietly opened the door to see that the sensei already started class. The sensei nodded at Kazumi and she quickly took her seat beside the window, next to Katsu. After that, the sensei started to lecture them on physics. (Which was really boring) Only Katsu seemed interested cause he's a nerd... Kazumi took a look outside of the window and saw a few kids running late. Then she focused her attention to the blue sky and tried to find pictures in the clouds. For the rest of class Kazumi only paid 20% attention to what the teacher was saying, 30% to what the shugo charas were saying, and 50% gazing at the clouds.

Time skip

* * *

"Hey, Utau, what are you doing for Easter so far?" asked Kazumi as they were walking back home.

"I'm going to release a new soon, thanks to Dia,"answered Utau. Kazumi smiled.

"I'm sure that your song will be awesome! "she said while giving Utau a thumbs up.

"Thanks, oh and Sanjo-san wanted me to ask you if you wanted to play your sax in my new song," said Utau.

"WHAT!?"yelled Kazumi in shock.

"Not so loud baka!" whispered Uatu.

"YES!" shouted Kazumi ignoring what Utau just said. "It will be my first job in Easter," she squealed.

"Good, the recording starts next week, and just warning you, your schedule might get a little crazy from now on," warned Utau.

"Hai!" said Kazumi as they got to the section of the street where they had to separate.

"Bye!" called Utau as she went the opposite direction. Kazumi waved at her friend and started to walk to the bakery. When she got there, Rei gave Kazumi the tea and she promised that she would give Kazumi more of the tea tomorrow. Kazumi thanked Rei and continued on her way home.

"Hello!? I 'm home!" yelled Kazumi as she closed the door to the shop.

"Ah! Kazumi! Could you mind helping me with these customers?" asked her grandpa. She nodded and went over the two customers to see what they need.

After a while...

"Katsu!" yelled Kazumi as she ran upstairs to their room.

"What?" he grumbled.

"When Toshi or Rento comes home, tell them that I'm going shopping!" said Kazumi as she grabbed her little bag. Katsu nodded and made a shooing motion with his hand. She went downstairs, said good bye to her grandfather, and headed towards town.

Kazumi's P.O.V

I looked around the at the small shopping center, admiring the displays. I wish I had enough money to buy something... I looked at my shopping list making sure I got everything needed to. Apparently I wasn't looking where I was going so a second later, I found myself on the ground.

"Ouch," moaned a voice. I quickly got up and brushed off my uniform. I looked around and saw that all the food was scattered on the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok!?" I asked. The boy looked up, he had bright green eyes and auburn hair. He rubbed his head.

"Yeah I'm ok," he answered, and then smiled. I started to pick up the groceries as the boy started helping me.

"thanks," I say when we were done.

"No prob!" he smiled.

"Kukai!" yelled someone. The boy widened his eyes in shock.

"What?" I asked. Without replying he grabbed my arm and started running. We didn't stop until we got to a little stream, and we both collapsed on the grass, tired from running. "Who... was... that?" I wheezed, trying to catch my breath.

"My brother, sorry for dragging you along, but I wanted to talk to you some more," he replied. After a long period of silence I finally said,

"Maki Kazumi," I introduced as I stuck out my hand.

"Soma Kukai," he replied as he shook my hand.

"So you have a brother?" I asked as I gazed at the setting sun.

"4 actually," he grumbled. I smiled.

"Youngest?" I asked with a teasing tone.

"How did you guess?" he asked looking at me.

"From that tone of voice, it was quite obvious. I understand, I'm also the youngest out of my 3 brothers," I answered while rolling my eyes.

"You know, your last name sounds familiar..." started Kukai.

"Maybe you know my brother Maki Katsu?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! We played against his team a while back!" he exclaimed. I nodded.

"Holy Crap! I have to get back!" I yelped as I quickly got up on my feet.

"nice meeting you Maki!" yelled Kukai.

"Please! Kazumi is fine Kukai!" I yelled back and started dashing back to the music store smiling at myself.


End file.
